


Adventures in the School House of Waterloo Road

by Sindar_of_Astora



Series: Waterloo Road Adventures [1]
Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindar_of_Astora/pseuds/Sindar_of_Astora
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots and requests from the Tv Series Waterloo road. some may be connected. any requests feel free to pop them in the comments or message them over
Relationships: Lenny Brown/Dale Jackson
Series: Waterloo Road Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056485
Kudos: 1





	1. Lenny Brown/ Dale Jackson

(Dale Jackson Left/ Lenny Brown right)

Lenny brown had always been rather quiet and with Lisa his sister spending more time with her new friends Lenny has spent more time alone and with other boys from the school house. Recently a new boy called Dale had moved into the school house, dale was training to be a Olympic cyclist. Dale also kept to himself and was only focused on his cycling, this upset Lenny as he had been trying to talk to Dale and only getting very basic responses from him. Lenny wanted to friends with Dale but didn’t know the real reason behind this when it started. 

That Day at school Dale cycled back into school from training and Lenny found himself staring at him, ignoring everything else that was going around him and had fixed his gaze upon dale who was wearing black lycra cycling shorts and a tight top. Then as Dale cycled passed him Lenny couldn’t stop staring at dale’s bum slightly above the seat but dale was bent over which Lenny loved. Throughout the day Lenny couldn’t get that thought of Dale and his bum in them lycra shorts out of his head, he was in English trying to finish a essy but that is all he could think about. It was like the image had been burned into his mind.

That night at the school house after dinner, most the other residents had gone back to their rooms but lenny was in the kitchen when he noticed that Dale had bought down his washing for Mrs. Budgen to wash. Then Lenny was his with a wave of courage and impulsivity when he decided to quickly steal a pair of underwear from Dales washing basket. Just has he rummaged through the washing basket he found what he was looking for, a pair of black boxers but as soon has he picked them up he herd behind him

“Hey Lenny” Said Kevin Walking into the room while staring at his phone 

“Oh.. Hi Kevin .. you scared me there, I was just putting some washing back that got mixed in” Lenny said nervously quickly stuffing the boxers into his pocket hoping Kevin hadn’t seen anything.

“Yeah thanks mate just left my laptop charger down here”

“Oh Okay then im gonna head to bed been a long day, night Kev.” Lenny said as he left the room and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he was through his bedroom door he locked the door and threw of his shoes, then he flung his curtains shut and cleared his bag from his bed. As he laid down in his bed he grabbed the boxers from his pocket and raised them to his nose taking in a deep inhale. He let out a moan when he lungs filled with air after taking a deep sniff of dales boxers.

With one hand holding the boxers to his nose and the other losing his school tie then undoing the buttons of his school shirt. He slid his other hand down his body then took a grab of his bulge over his school trousers, all while huffing dales sweaty boxers. While rubbing himself he was visualising Dales bum in the shorts and bent over. He then undid his trousers and there was a wet patch forming in Lennys tenting boxers from the precum being released. Lenny couldn’t get enough it was making want dale in his bedroom right now. Lenny placed his hand under his boxers slowly jerking his 6 inch school boy dick while sniffing them boxers. He couldn’t control himself anymore he felt his balls were building up to a massive release and then as he took one big deep breathe in and smell of the boxers he released a massive load shooting all up his body with a intense moan. 

As he laid there he released the boxers next to his pillow and grabbing his school jumper to clean the cum up of his body then fell to sleep.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dale finds his boxers in Lennys room

Lenny was in his room doing some coursework when there was a knock at the door, Lenny got out of his chair walked over the door opened to it and to his surprise there he was Dale.

“Mrs Budgen said you could show me where the sports shop is in town so I can get some new equipment? Dale said while looking at Lenny. Lenny was silent almost unsure what to say

“Umm y.. yeah I can come in for a sec, sorry wasn’t expecting anyone thought everyone was at the community café.”

Lenny went to the window and slipped on his shoes but as he ddi Dale had walked in then looked over to his bed and sore his boxers next to Lennys pillow. Dale was silent he walked over to Lennys bed and said with a serious tone,

“What are you doing with my boxers in your bed Lenny?! Whats going on?!

Lenny went a pale as you could go absolutely frozen in both shock and horror of being caught He tries to deny that they are Dales while stuttering

“i..i. don’t know, must have been a m.. mistake maybe” Lenny looks like he is about to breakdown crying. Dale grabs the boxers from Lennys bed then looks to lenny as said in a surprisingly calm way,

“you could of just asked for a pair, didn’t need to steal them.” Dale walks to the door and closes it then turns around and walks over to Lenny. He puts on hand behind Lennys head and leans in for a kiss. As their lips touch Lenny cant believe what is happening, he breaks the kiss and says

“ive.. ive.. never done this before”

“Don’t worry ill show you” Dale says as he touches Lennys belly and starts rubbing his hand down to his jeans grabbing his bulge. Lenny lets out a moan as soon as he feels Dales hand grasp at his bulge. Then Dale drops to his knees, Lenny looks confused until Dale starts undoing Lennys jeans he slides then down and exposes Lennys tenting erection in his boxers. He exposes Lennys erect cock and begins to slowly start licking and swallowing it, as he is giving Lenny his first blowjob Lenny is struggling to stand as he is dealing with all of theses new pleasures. Dale grabs lennys balls and starts massaging them while sucking his dick causing Lenny to moan even more.

“I…I ca.. can’t hold…” Lenny says struggling for breathe. Then Lenny explodes in Dales mouth releasing a massive load, he has to fall and lean against the wall nearly releasing his dick from Dales mouth. Lenny catches his breathe while Dale cleans lennys cock with his tongue trying to get every last drop of cum. As Dale leans back exposing his own throbbing erection in his joggers, looking up at lenny still with some cum leaking from his mouth he asks,

“how was that?” Lenny was unsure how to answer expect

“that was amazing like actually amazing” Lenny pulls his boxers up and sits down on his bed. Looks back at dale and says

“was.. Was it okay for you?” Dale lets of a cheeky smile and says

“yeah it was good, did you want to try something else?” Lenny looks inquisitive as says

“Like what?”

Dale stood up lowered his jeans and removed his top then pushed on lennys shoulders so he was laying flat on his back then sat on his lap. Both of them in their underwear as Dale straddled Lenny and began thrusting his hips rubbing his arse on Lennys dick seeing if Lenny would get hard again. As they did this Dale leaned down to kiss lenny this time Dale put his tounge in Lennys mouth so they were making out, lenny could still taste his cum in dales mouth. Dale still rubbing his hips began to feel Lennys cock poking at his arse so he stood up removed his underwear as lennys. Lenny looked at dale firm lean body, looking at his abs and fine lines all the training must be worth it. Then as dale turned Lenny finially sore Dale’s perfect arse out of them shorts and in excitement a dip of precum oozed out lennys dick. Dale Fetch a bottle from his jeans and began covering Lennys dick in it

“Ah its cold” Lenny said in shock

“Yeah I know but it’ll be worth it trust me” Dale said smiling at lenny.

Then Dale straddled Lenny again, as he did he guided Lennys dick in to his hole. Dale let out a massive relief once Lenny pushed his length inside of him. Then Dale started gyrating his hips rocking back and foth and his dick. Both were moaning, Dale on top riding lennys cock with his movements his own dick was slapping his belly. Lennys hands were on Dale his and roaming Dales firm body. Then lenny decided to grab Dales throbbing cock, he thought it cant be too different to jerking himself off. Grabbing dales member squeezing it then jerking it causing dale to moan even more.

While dale was moaning as Lennys dick continually violated him he felt his balls tighten like he was getting ready to blow, he looked down at lenny and said

“fancy a taste?” Lenny nodded and opened his mouth putting his tongue out a little. Dale took a few more bounces of Lennys hard cock then bounced off, flung his hips forwards then placed the tip of his dick in lennys mouth. He then released bursts of massive cum filling lennys mouth. As Dale was straddling Lennys chest there were drops of cum coming out of dale unknowing to dale, Lenny has released a load into dale while bouncing.

Both boys gathered there breathe and get dressed after their event. Lenny looks at dale “Did you still need to go to the store in town

**Author's Note:**

> So there are gonna be other parts to this Cp 2 is gonna be with dale and lenny then future chapters ill be getting other students in there. any requests feel free to let me know


End file.
